Non-Dits
by a.a.k88
Summary: Petite fic sur Jonerys que j'ai écrite ce matin, après avoir regardé l'épisode 7x05


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO ! A noter que je n'ai pas spécialement repris les traductions officielles de la VF pour les répliques…_

 **Titre :** Non-Dits

 **Auteur :** reddoorandthelemontree

 **Lien de l'originale :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé :** Petite fic sur Jonerys que j'ai écrite ce matin, après avoir regardé l'épisode 5

 **Tags supplémentaires :** GoT saison 7

* * *

Le matin était gris et bleu et sombre, la mer agitée et l'air lourd d'une pluie qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Le bateau attendait, rempli des premières découpes de verredragon. Grossièrement forgé, mais il y aurait le temps sur le chemin jusqu'à Fort-Levant.

La reine attendait pour leur dire au revoir. Elle se tourna lorsqu'il s'approcha et, bien que Ser Jorah se baissait pour lui embrasser les mains, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ils étaient plus bleus que lavandes ce matin, en contraste avec les cieux orageux.

Elle le regarda marcher à grands pas jusqu'à elle, son visage sombre et déterminé. Il souriait rarement, ce roi Nordien, mais il avait souri une fois ou deux pour elle. Elle se souvenait de quoi son sourire avait l'air. Elle se souvenait ce que ça lui avait fait ressentir.

Elle voulait lui prendre les mains. Elle voulait dire, _Jon_.

Elle dit, "Votre Grâce. Vous avez votre verredragon."

Il dit, "C'est vrai. La première cargaison - "

"Sera mise à la mer dès la première marée de demain. Vos hommes de Winterfell attendent à Blancport pour la recevoir." Elle sourit et dit, "Vous ne me faites pas confiance, Jon Snow?"

Il ne dit pas, _Je vous fais confiance_.

Il ne dit pas, _Je vous confierais ma vie. Je vous confierais mon peuple._

Il ne dit pas, _Ce n'était pas censé arriver._

Il dit, "Merci, Majesté. Le Nord vous est redevable… même si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous vous devons plus que je ne saurais le dire."

Elle ne dit pas, _Ca va fonctionner. C'est obligé._

Elle ne dit pas, _Je ne peux pas accepter que ça ne fonctionnera pas._

Elle dit, "Ils ne me doivent rien. Ils font partie de mon royaume et je vais les protéger."

"Promettez-le-moi," dit-il.

Elle ne dit pas, _Promettez-moi que vous reviendrez._

"Je vous le promets," dit-elle.

Il ne dit pas, _Je reviendrai si je peux_.

Il ne dit pas, _Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais_.

Il la regarda, reconnaissant, et ne dit rien.

Juste derrière lui, Ser Davos toussa poliment. "La marée, Majesté."

Il fit un bref hochement de tête, puis se retourna vers elle alors que sa Main se dirigeait vers le bateau. Il essaya de sourire. "Si je ne reviens pas, au moins vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter du Roi du Nord."

Elle ne dit pas, _J'ai peur pour vous._

Elle ne dit pas, _J'ai plus peur pour vous que je n'ai peur pour moi-même, plus que je n'ai jamais eu peur de quoi que ce soit._

Elle ne dit pas, _Emmenez-mois avec vous. Laissez-moi combattre à vos côtés._

Elle ne dit pas, _Ne partez pas loin de moi_.

Elle ne dit aucune de ces choses, parce qu'elle était une reine. Une reine n'implorait pas et elle ne s'effondrait pas. Donc elle dit, "Je m'étais faite à lui."

Il hocha brièvement la tête alors qu'il l'observait. Alors qu'il essayait de mémoriser son visage, ses yeux. La façon dont elle le regardait. Il voulait graver ce moment dans son esprit et l'emporter avec lui, pour toujours.

Il ne dit pas, _Je vous ai aimée dans cette grotte._

Il ne dit pas, _Je vous ai aimée sur cette plage, quand vous vous êtes tournée vers moi comme vers un égal. Je vous ai aimée quand vous vous êtes envolée, vers la bataille et le danger, ne sachant pas si vous reviendrez._

Il ne dit pas, _Je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là, mais je vous ai vue revenir de la bataille. Je vous ai vue sur un dragon. Avec l'odeur du feu et les yeux remplis de la lassitude et de la douleur que je ressens chaque fichu jour. Je vous ai vue me regarder et tout ce que je ressentais était dans vos yeux. Et j'ai su._

 _Je le sais maintenant._

Il dit seulement, "Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans les guerres à venir, Votre Grâce." C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire.

L'eau était agitée et froide alors qu'ils poussaient le bateau sur les vagues. Puis il grimpa à bord et garda les yeux rivés sur son navire, sur sa tâche à venir, alors que ses hommes se mettaient à ramer. Il ne s'autorisa pas à se retourner.


End file.
